Words Maze!
by Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada
Summary: Gawat! Tsuna ditantang seseorang menuju kuil Namimori! Kira-kira apa yang akan menyambut Tsuna di kuil itu?
1. Tsuna

**WORDS MAZE!**

**Fanfiction © Amano Akira**

Musim panas yang panasnya menyengat sekali sedang melanda Jepang. Jangkrik dan serangga-serangga lainnya menemani indahnya siang hari di Namimori. Seorang laki-laki imut (_*digorok*_)-oke salah- seorang laki-laki sedang duduk di teras rumahnya yang cukup nyaman. Didekatnya tampak dua iris semangka diatas piring dan didekatnya ada teman pelengkap, si jus jeruk segar.

"Huh…" Sang pria menghela napas berat.

Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan memang mengganggu. Si pria dari tadi hanya menatap langit sambil sesekali memincingkan matanya. Suasana jalan pun juga nampak sepi, tidak ada kendaraan lewat. Suasana yang damai untuk musim panas seperti ini.

"_Kaa-san_, Bianchi, I-pin dan Lambo sedang pergi belanja…benar-benar sepi…" Ucap pria itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Dame-Tsuna?" Seorang muncul dibelakang pria bernama Tsuna itu.

Reborn, home-tutor Tsuna, berdiri dibelakang Tsuna. Sang bunglon kesayangan, Leon, sedang hinggap dengan nyaman di topi fedora milik Reborn.

"Siang-siang itu jangan galau.." Reborn lalu duduk disofa sambil meneguk sedikit es kopi yang terjasi dihadapannya. Tsuna hanya mendengus kesal.

"Bukan galau, aku hanya bosan…" Keluh Tsuna.

Sesaat kemudian Reborn tersenyum licik.

"Begitu…" Ucapnya.

"Apanya yang begitu?!" Tsuna tiba-tiba emosi.

"Aku akan pergi dulu, kau jaga rumah, Dame-Tsuna.."

"Apa?!"

"Sampai jumpa!"

"Hey, Reborn!"

Terlambat, pintu rumah Tsuna sudah tertutup. Tsuna hanya menatap bengong pintu itu sesaat, lalu mendengus kesal.

"Dasar Reborn.." Keluhnya. Ia pun berjalan kembali ke teras.

Lalu ia mulai mengigit semangka yang sejak tadi belum ia makan. Untuk sesaat ia menghela napas bahagia, sampai ketika…

**SYUUUUUTTT**

**TAAKK**

Sebuah anak panah melesat hampir mengenai Tsuna. Untungnya, Tsuna berhasil menangkisnya (_tumben, biasanya langsung kena *ditendang*_).

"Siapa yang berani menggangguku..?" Tsuna sedikit mendelik kesal melihat panah itu nyaris mengenai jantungnya itu.

Oho. Rupanya ada secarik kertas terikat di ujung panah itu. Karena penasaran, akhirnya ia mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

_Untuk Vongola Jyuudaime…_

Rupanya kertas itu ditujukan untuk Tsuna..

_Ada event seru di kuil Namimori! Mau ikut? Tapi taruhannya besar! Datanglah saat jam 8 malam untuk mengikutinya, setelah itu, masuk saja ke arena.., selamat berjuang! Jika tidak ikut, kau akan menyesal!_

_Penyelenggara_

"Apa ini? Brosur?" Tsuna bertanya-tanya. Dibolak-baliknya kertas yang sudah agak kumal itu, tidak ada alamat pengirim. Nama pengirimnya saja tidak ada. Hanya tertulis penyelenggara.

Tapi mendengar kata taruhan, rasa penasaran Tsuna semakin mencuat. Apa taruhannya? Apakah itu besar sekali, sampai-sampai jika aku tidak ikut akan menyesal, pikir Tsuna.

Ia melirik jam dinding yang kebetulan dekat dengan jangkauan matanya, jam 5 sore. Tiga jam lagi acaranya dimulai? Apa aku harus datang?

"Haah, merepotkan saja…" Keluh Tsuna sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

* * *

(_Sementara itu…_)

"_Boss, kami telah mengirim pesan kepada Vongola Jyuudaime.."_

"_Bagus, apakah ia akan datang?"_

"_Pasti datang, boss.."_

"_Itu betul, karena taruhannya sangat besar…"_

"_Itu betul…"_

"…_nyawa teman-temannya ada dalam bahaya…."_

* * *

OK! Ini FF KHR pertama saya, kurahap anda semua suka :D

RnR please!


	2. Gokudera

**WORDS MAZE!**

**FanFiction © Amano Akira**

"_Arcobaleno Reborn…" Sapa seseorang saat Reborn berjalan melewati jalanan sepi._

"_Siapa itu?" Tanyanya curiga._

"_Kau mau ikut bermain?"_

"_Apa"_

"…_.."_

"_Hey—hey!"_

_**BUAAKHH**_

_**DUUUGH**_

* * *

"Reborn lama…" Tsuna menengadah ke langit. Langit sore yang kemerahan terasa hangat. Burung-burung terbang cepat kembali ke sarang, bersiap untuk istirahat menjelang gelapnya malam. Tsuna masih asyik duduk di teras, menunggu kepulangan Reborn dan yang lainnya.

5 menit. Belum ada yang pulang.

10 menit. Masih sepi.

15 menit. Sepi.

Tsuna mulai curiga. Ia melirik jam dinding lagi. Jam 6 lebih 15 menit. Harusnya mereka sudah pulang, tapi kenapa mereka belum juga pulang?

Akhirnya Tsuna bergerak dari tempatnya, lalu menulis memo untuk ditempel dipintu kulkas. Ia lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumah. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu.

Ia masih berpikir kira-kira permainan apa yang ada di kuil? Lagipula, kira-kira apa hadiahnya?

"Apa mungkin hadiahnya adalah uang? Wah, kalau begitu keren sekali…" Tsuna mulai membayangkan uang yang melimpah menjadi miliknya.

Selagi menunggu jam 8, Tsuna berkeliling kota. Ia pergi ke rumah teman-temannya sekedar berkunjung. Namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ada dirumah. Tsuna mencari mereka disegala tempat, mulai dari taman, sekolah, hingga di toko. Mereka tidak ada.

"Mungkin mereka sedang jalan-jalan…" Desah Tsuna.

* * *

Jam 7 20 menit. Tsuna sudah sampai didaerah kuil. Nampak sepi, tidak ada siapapun disana, hanya bunyi gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin.

"Vongola Jyuudaime, Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Sapa seseorang.

Dari balik pepohonan, muncul seseorang berpakaian jubah hitam. Kerudung yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya menambah kemisteriusannya.

"Siapa kau?" Tsuna berdelik.

"Senang sekali kau mau ikut bermain…" Orang itu tersenyum simpul.

"Mana yang lain? Apa aku terlambat?" Tsuna menoleh ke sekeliling.

"Tidak, kau datang disaat yang tepat, Vongola Jyuudaime.." Lanjut orang itu.

"….!"

Saat Tsuna mengedipkan matanya, orang itu sudah tidak ada. Secara misterius Tsuna sudah ada ditempat lain. Lebih tepatnya, sebuah labirin.

"Kau harus melewati setiap petunjuk yang ada dilabirin ini, Vongola Jyuudaime…" Suara orang itu terdengar menggema.

"…jika kau gagal, maka mereka akan menghilang…, selamat mencoba.." Kemudian suara itu tidak terdengar lagi.

Tsuna menatap jalanan lurus didepannya. Ia masih belum mengerti hal apa yang akan ia temui didepan sana. Hingga ia mendengar suara…

"GAAAHH!"

"…!" Tsuna terkejut. Ia sangat mengenali suara itu.

"Go—Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yang terkejut langsung berlari menyusuri labirin.

Setelah beberapa menit menyusuri labirin mengikuti suara jeritan itu, sampailah ia didepan sebuah tembok rerumputan.

"Gawat, jalan buntu!" Desah Tsuna panik.

Tiba-tiba dari tembok itu muncul tulisan.

_Menurutmu siapa yang ada di balik tembok ini?_

Tsuna bengong. Apa ia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu?

"Itu…Gokudera-kun!" Seru Tsuna yakin.

Tulisan lain muncul kembali.

_Menurutmu kata atau kalimat apa yang sering ia sebutkan?_

Tsuna terkejut. Kalimat apa yang sering disebutkan Gokudera?

Tsuna nampak tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia bingung dan panik. Ditengah kepanikan itu, terdengar seuara menggema.

"Jika kau gagal, nyawa orang dibalik tembok ini akan hilang!"

Tsuna semakin panik. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sering dikatakan Gokudera padanya. Di tengah keputus asaan, terdengar rintihan dari balik tembok itu.

"Jyuu—jyuu…"

Jyuu? Tsuna mendelik

"Aku tahu!" Seru Tsuna.

"Jyuudaime! Itu kata yang sering Gokudera-kun sebutkan!"

Angin ribut muncul tiba-tiba. Setelah angin itu reda, tembok rerumputan itu sudah hilang. Didepan Tsuna, Gokudera terkapar tak berdaya dan darah tergenang disekitarnya.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna menghampiri Gokudera.

"Jyuu—Jyuudaime…" Gokudera merintih memanggil Tsuna.

"Ada apa ini?! Apa yang terjadi?!" Tsuna panik melihat temannya itu berlumuran darah.

"Ja—jangan pedulikan aku…Jyuudaime.., yang lain…selamatkan yang lain…" Rintih Gokudera. Tsuna mengangguk, lalu membaringkan Gokudera ke tanah.

"Aku pergi dulu…" Lalu Tsuna berlari menyusuri labirin lagi.

Beberapa lama menyusuri labirin ditengah kegelapan malam, Tsuna melihat seseorang berdiri didepannya.

Tsuna terkejut bukan main.

"Ka—kau…"


	3. Yamamoto

Ameru : *sigh* masih banyak utang FF, neh... (_ _")

Yamamoto : *bawa teh hangat* Maa~ maa~ , tenang dlu, nih minum dlu..

Ameru : *nangis bombay(?)* wuaahh, makasih, Yama-chan (QwQ

Adult!Lal Mirch : Hmph, jangan manja, kau harus terus kerja, utangmu banyak, tau!

Ameru : . . . *pundung* yowdah, btw, baca dlu neh FF!

* * *

**WORDS MAZE!**

**FanFiction © Amano Akira**

"Ka—kau—"

Didepan Tsuna, berdiri seseorang. Sangat ia kenal. Berambut hitam dengan memegang pedang katana.

"Yamamoto!" Teriak Tsuna pada bayangan itu.

Saat Tsuna hendak berlari menemui Yamamoto, Yamamoto malah mengacungkan pedangnya pada Tsuna. Tsuna yang kaget, lantas mundur beberapa langkah.

"Yamamoto, kenapa?" Tsuna masih setengah kaget. Yamamoto hanya terdiam.

'_Jangan-jangan…, Yamamoto dimanipulasi?!_' Batin Tsuna. Yamamoto tiba-tiba mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari.

"Shigure Shouen Yuu…."

"Tung—tunggu dulu, Yamamoto!" Tsuna melangkah beberapa langkah kebelakang.

Namun Yamamoto tidak mendengarkannya.

**DUAAKK!**

**TRAANNGG!**

Apa Tsuna berhasil menghindar?

"Yamamoto…"

Rupanya Tsuna berhasil menghindar, dengan masuk dalam HDWM dan menangkis serangan Yamamoto dengan X Glovenya.

"Berhasil juga, kau, Vongola Decimo…" Ujar seseorang dari atas.

"Kau…, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Yamamoto..?" Kali ini kesabaran Tsuna sudah habis.

"Humph, aku hanya memanipulasi Yamamoto Takeshi saja, kok, tidak kuapakan…" Jawab suara itu dengan entengnya. Perempatan mulai muncul di kepala Tsuna. Bahkan Tsuna dalam HDWM bisa marah.

"Kau—"

"….selama kau belum mati, temanmu ini tidak akan pernah berhenti menyerangmu…, bahkan…" Katanya.

"…sampai ia mati" .

Cukup. Kini kesabaran Tsuna sudah habis. Ia mengarahkan tangannya lurus ke arah orang itu. Dengan bidikan yang dirasa tepat, ia mulai mengumpulkan kekuatannya.

"Aku tidak tahu tujuanmu membawaku kemari…" Tsuna mulai angkat bicara. Nada bicaranya terdengar serius.

"…tapi aku akan membereskanmu" Dari X Glove Tsuna keluar cahaya orange.

"X-Burner"

**DUAAARR!**

Terdengar ledakan cukup besar dari arah labirin itu. Beruntung lokasinya cukup jauh dari pemukiman penduduk, jadi tidak ada keributan disekitar area labirin karena keterkejutan warga dan juga jatuhnya korban.

Asap tebal membumbung tinggi sebelum digantikan asap-asap tipis. Tsuna berdiri tegak melihat orang yang mengganggunya tadi sudah tidak ada. Yamamoto terkapar ditanah. Sepertinya ia sudah sadar dari manipulasi orang tadi.

"Yamamoto!" _Sky Flame_ dikepala Tsuna sudah menghilang dan kini ia menjadi Tsuna yang biasa. Ia berlari menghampiri Yamamoto yang mengerang kesakitan sambil berusaha untuk bangkit.

"Urgh…." Yamamoto mengerang lagi sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya. Ia mendongak dan agak terkejut melihat Tsuna berada didekatnya.

"Lho, Tsuna? Sedang apa disini?" Yamamoto bertanya.

"Aku justru yang harusnya bertanya padamu!" Tsuna berteriak panik. Yamamoto lalu tertawa pelan.

"Yamamoto, ceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi…" Wajah Tsuna berubah serius, akhirnya Yamamoto berhenti tertawa dan mulai bercerita.

"_Yakuza_?" Tsuna mengulang perkataan Yamamoto. Yamamoto mengangguk.

"Sepertinya mereka mempunyai masalah pada Vongola, dan berniat membalas dendam.." Yamamoto menggaruk tengkuknya.

Kini Tsuna mengerti. Teman-temannya sedang dalam bahaya. Para _Yakuza _itu pasti tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh anggota Vongola, terlebih jika ini menyangkut masalah balas dendam.

"Yamamoto, kira-kira, siapa lagi yang diincar?" Tsuna bertanya pada Yamamoto. Yamamoto pun terdiam dan nampak berpikir.

"Aku tidak yakin Tsuna, tapi sepertinya, mereka mengincar orang-orang terkuat Vongola…" Ujar si penggila _baseball_ itu. Tsuna sedikit membenarkan ucapan Yamamoto karena Yamamoto dan Gokudera bisa dibilang adalah orang terkuat di Vongola.

Tiba-tiba Tsuna tersentak. Ia bisa membayangkan, siapa lagi korban berikutnya dari para _Yakuza_ itu.

"Yamamoto, kau urus Gokudera-kun, aku akan menyelamatkan yang lainnya.." Ujar Tsuna pada Yamamoto.

"Kau yakin Tsuna? Para _Yakuza _itu bukan lawan sembarangan.." Balas Yamamoto. Sepertinya, Yamamoto berkata serius. Tsuna agak sedikit menelan ludahnya.

"Demi Vongola, demi teman-teman.." Ujar Tsuna.

Yamamoto yang mendengar itu, hanya tersenyum, "Baik, hati-hati, Tsuna, biar aku yang urus Gokudera.." .

"Hai, aku pergi Yamamoto!" Ujar Tsuna sembari berlari meninggalkan Yamamoto.

* * *

Bunyi dentingan logam saling bersahutan di kegelapan malam. Darah merah segar bercucuran dari tubuh mereka. Pertarungan berdarah ini masih terus berlangsung.

"Hmph, kau lumayan juga, _herbivore_.." Suara _baritone_ yang khas menggema di tengah angin malam yang tenang. Yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Heh, kau juga kuat…" Ujarnya.

"Tapi aku akan mengigitmu sampai mati ditempat ini…" Ujar sang prefek sambil mengancungkan sebelah tonfanya. Senyum pembunuhnya tidak bisa lepas dari wajahnya yang –cough-tampan-cough.

"Silahkan…kalau kau bisa…" Ujar yang diajak bicara.

Kegelapan malampun menjadi saksi bisu pertumpahan darah ini.

* * *

Ameru : *meregangkan tangan* Gaaah, capeekk! \ -_-)/

Tsuna : Ne, kau bekerja dengan baik, Ameru-chan...

Ameru : arigatou, btw, RnR minna ^^"


End file.
